Land Before Time Wiki:Requested Featured Articles
This page is for nominations of the Main Page's Featured Article of the Month. Rules for nominating and/or voting *You must be an established member of the Land Before Time Wiki team. This means you have made at least ten constructive contributions to any of the articles in the wiki. You do not have to have an account to vote. *The article must be one in the Category:Featured Articles. *You must list your nomination in the "Current candidates" section below. *If you choose instead to vote for an article already listed as a candidate, please remember that this will count as your nomination unless you vote against it. Voting Neutral also counts as a nomination. *You must give at least a few brief sentences below your nomination, describing why you've chosen to nominate this article. Past Features of the Month 2008 *Ducky (April) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (May) *Ali (June) *The Land Before Time (July) *Cera (August) *Mr. Thicknose (September) *Littlefoot's Mother (October) *Judith Barsi (November) *Chomper (December) 2009 *Cera (January) *Ducky (February) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (March) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (April) *Littlefoot (May) *Spike (June) *Tyrannosaurus (July) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (August) *Petrie (September) *Triceratops (October) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (November) *Thomas Dekker (December) 2010 *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (January) *Parasaurolophus (February) *Stegosaurus (March) *Littlefoot's Mother (April) Current candidates: To read the past discussions, see here. : ''The following discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as on the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion. The result was Feature The Land Before Time on the Main Page in May, 2010. Will-Girl 01:53, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The Land Before Time For May, 2010. :For: 1 :Against: 0 :Neutral: 0 *'Why:' I don't think we've featured a movie article for a long time now. We still have no newly-promoted featured articles yet, and this one's been vastly improved and expanded since it was first featured on the main page in July, 2008. Therefore, I am nominating it to reappear on the main page, in May, 2010. Will-Girl 03:24, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Support: Just looked at a revision of the article circa that time, and it's certainly way better than it was then. Showing this one will let readers know that we are always keeping this wiki growing and improving. Honoria 10:14, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :*'Summary:' It is now the first of May, 2010, and therefore time to close this discussion. It seems the outcome of the discussion unanimously agrees that this article shall be the next one to appear on the main page. Then, that's the way that it'll be. Will-Girl 01:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The preceding discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. Please do not modify it. Subsequent comments should be made on the appropriate discussion page, such as in the article's talk page or in an article-quality review. No further edits should be made to this discussion. Category:Land Before Time Wiki